All I Want
by Wanheda Targaryen
Summary: Pearl esta segura de tres cosas. La primera: Snow debe morir. La segunda: Ella debe ser quien lo mate. Y la tercera: Disfrutara viéndolo morir.


_DISCLAIMER  
The Hunger Games pertenece a Suzanne Collins..._

* * *

 **ALL I WANT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Prólogo

 **.**

Mira tan concentrada la pantalla que cuando la puerta se abre de un estrépito ni siquiera reacciona, no reacciona cuando unas cálidas manos la toman de los hombros y la atraen hacia un musculoso cuerpo, ni cuando una voz ronca susurra en su oído que todo estará bien.

 _Dorian. Es Dorian,_ arrulla una voz en su cabeza. Cierra los ojos y con manos temblorosas rodea su tensa espalda.

—No voy a dejar que te lleven Pearl, no lo permitiré. —susurra con rabia, su largo cabello plateado acariciando su nariz.

Y llora. Llora porque Dorian no puede hacer nada. Llora porque va a extrañarlo como no tiene una idea. Llora por Annie, por Finnick, por Mags. Llora por la promesa que le hizo a su madre, por no poder cumplirla, por el sacrificio hecho en vano. Llora por ella. Porque como una tonta pensó que estaba a salvo.

Grita. De rabia, de frustración, de dolor…

Dorian grita con ella. De impotencia.

Se levanta de un salto, empuja a Dorian y se acerca a la pantalla que esta empotrada en la pared y le pega un puñetazo. Luego otro y otro y otro.

La deja hacerlo. No la detiene, no le dice que pare, no le dice que eso no arreglara nada. No, porque aun cuando la transmisión se ha acabado, con el sello de Panem en el centro de la pantalla, ella no puede dejar de oír las palabras siseantes de Snow.

" _Ni si quiera sus miembros más fuertes son rivales para el poder del Capitolio…"_

Sabe que no es para nadie de los vencedores en particular, sabe que no es para ella, sabe que esto es para las personas de los distritos que albergan esperanzas tanto como los vencedores de que esto, en algún momento termine. Que la matanza anual para entretener a las personas termine.

Sus manos tiemblan cuando toda la adrenalina y la rabia la abandonan, así que para y mira los pequeños cristales que se han adherido a sus nudillos haciéndolos sangrar. Suspira y se deja caer contra la pared, su cabeza echada hacia atrás para ver un cielo que sabe que no está ahí.

Oye a Dorian caminar hacia la cocina y sabe que está yendo por el botiquín para sus nudillos, por lo que los aprieta y los afloja para tratar de sentir el dolor en ese vacío que hay en su corazón. Nada.

Siente el escozor del alcohol y hace una mueca de desagrado, pero no mueve las manos con temor de hacerle daño con las largas y afiladas uñas de metal que sustituyen las que perdió en su año en la arena.

Las mira. Las mira junto a las manos pálidas de Dorian que están adornadas con anillos de oro, plata y bronce. Las manos grandes de Dorian son mucho más delicadas que las de ella, contrastando los metales preciosos de él con las manos llenas de quemaduras y cicatrices con garras de ella. Da un pequeño tirón para hacerle saber que quiere que quite sus manos de las de ella, que no quiere mancharle con la oscuridad inherente de las cicatrices que adornan su piel de manera tosca y brutal.

Él levanta su cabeza y con una mirada a sus ojos sabe lo que está pensando.

 _"_ _Deja de pensar tonterías como esa",_ parece que sus ojos le dicen.

Aprieta los labios y le deja que termine de curarle.

La alza en sus brazos y la lleva hacia la habitación para después depositarla en la cama. Se deja hacer. No sabe si en algún momento lo volverá a ver o si podrá mimarla dentro de algunos meses.

Le quita las zapatillas y va hacia su armario para cogerle un camisón con dibujos de flores, lo deja en la cama y sale para cerrar la puerta con pestillo, guardar el botiquín y apagar las luces. De la pantalla se puede ocupar ella mañana. Regresa minutos después, ella ya con camisón en la cama, esperando.

Le oye quitarse los zapatos y el susurro de la ropa. Sus pasos suenan hacia el armario y abre el cajón que tiene ropa para dormir para hombre que el mismo puso hace unos años. Su gran manta se abre del lado derecho y sabe que hoy se va a quedar con ella, porque lo necesita; porque ambos lo necesitan.

Se acurruca junto a él y de inmediato siente su brazo en su cintura, acercándola más.

Lo siente estremecerse cuando su mano acaricia su cabello, como lo hacía su madre cuando las tormentas azotaban su distrito y ella se asustaba. Sabe que está llorando. Siente sus lágrimas caer en su cabello. Algo en ella se rompe y le canta la canción que siempre tranquiliza a Annie, le sigue cantando hasta que se queda dormido y las lágrimas paran de salir de sus ojos.

Se obliga a cerrar los ojos y también dormir. Pero aun con su manta y con el brazo de Dorian rodeando su cintura brindándole una efímera seguridad, no para de oír las palabras que la sentenciaron a muerte esa misma tarde.

 _"_ _Los tributos elegidos saldrán del grupo de los vencedores"._


End file.
